


Billy’s Accent

by look_turtles



Series: Steve/Billy Headcanons [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Steve really loves Billy Australian accent.





	Billy’s Accent

Billy’s mom was Australian and Billy had an Australian accent until he was five and the other kids made fun of him. After that, he effected an American accent.

The first time he uses his Australian accent in front of Steve, it was a mistake. They were fooling around and it just slipped out. Billy was ready for Steve to tease him, but Steve just wanted to hear more. Billy speaks Australian while they kiss and Steve come without even being touched.

After that, Billy uses his Australian accent every time they have sex and it never fails to make Steve come hard.

Years later, Steve and Billy are watching Jane’s kids and they turn on cartoons just in time to see Rocko’s Modern Life. As soon as Steve hears Rocki talk his cheeks turn bright pink and Billy just grins, he knows what up.


End file.
